When Leia Slipped Away
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: How the many characters of Star Wars react to the news of Leia's passing. A Tribute fic to Carrie Fisher.


**I do not own any characters. Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm and Disney.**

* * *

On a planet far away, Luke was training Rey in the ways of the force when it happened.

Rey had just force-lifted a rock, when both she and Luke felt a shock through the force. At once they knew that Leia, Princess of Alderaan and leader of the Resistance had passed away.

Rey could only look at the Jedi master with pity and shock. She had only met the seemingly larger than life woman once, but Rey knew she was amazing and that Luke had been close with his sister and his brother in law.

 _It's not enough to lose Ben to the dark side, and Han to death, but Leia too?!_ Luke thought as anguish, shock and heartbreak overwhelmed him. Then he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and the last of the Jedi suddenly became aware that Rey was hugging him and that she dropped the rock. Soon after he heard Chewie howl and R2D2 beep with grief. Another time, their lesson would continue since the galaxy depended on it. However, they would take a break and mourn along with the rest of the resistance when they learned what happened.

* * *

Meanwhile at a First Order base, Klyo Ren felt his mother's passing...and he didn't know what to think or feel. Just before he killed his father, he was told that his mother missed him. Now...he would never see his mother again. As the reality sunk in, the young Sith remembered all the moments he had with his mother...that he would never have again. Not knowing what to do with his emotions, the apprentice of Snoke drew his lightsaber and smashed whatever he could find.

* * *

At the current headquarters of the Resistance, chaos had erupted. Soldiers, Generals and medical droids were running towards Leia's room. Right behind them, a disbelieving C-3PO followed as he cried out "NO! Please NO!"

If one didn't know any better, one would think that the First Order had found them and was coming to destroy them. At that moment, Poe and B-88 had just returned from a mission.

"What's going on? Have we been discovered?" Poe questioned with shock as he helped BB-8 off the fighter.

"No." spoke up a mechanic. "It's Leia."

Then Poe, BB-8 and the mechanic heard C-3PO wail with grief from Leia's room. Poe shock his head is denial at the sobs as the mechanic excused himself and left the room.

 _She can't be dead. She just_ _ **can't**_ _be._ The pilot thought to himself as BB-8 nuzzled up to him in comfort. Leia, the woman who helped overthrow the empire, the former princess of Alderaan, the war-hero, leader of the Resistance, sister of Luke, wife of Han, mother of Ben and the woman who raised him after his parents died couldn't be gone too.

Poe knew that the Resistance _**must**_ go for the future of the galaxy, but for a moment he didn't see how it could. Still in memory of the woman who raised him, he would find away.

* * *

At that moment, across the galaxy, Maz Kanata sensed the loss of Leia and the grief of those she left behind. Even though she never met the woman, Maz still felt sorrow for the General's passing. She was an amazing woman who did so much during her lifetime and could never be replaced.

 _Oh...at least you're together with Han now._ Maz Kanata thought hopefully as she hid her shock.

* * *

Meanwhile Leia had 'awoken' to see Han's force self appearing before her.

"Han? Is that really you?" She whispered.

"Yes. I've come to take you to meet both sets of your parents and all those who played a part in bringing down the empire." He replied.

"What will happened to our son? To Luke, C-3PO, and R2-D2? To the Resistance? To the Galaxy?" The princess questioned.

"Their fate lies with the force now." Han answered as he extended his right hand.

Leia slipped her hand into his own and together they became one with the force.

* * *

 **Rest In Peace Carrie Fisher. You were an amazing woman were apart of many people's childhoods, but helped people understand mental illness. No one could ever replace you in both the Star Wars fandom and in real life. I hope you and your mother Debbie Reynolds find happiness whenever you both are...and the both of you will be missed.**


End file.
